ABSTRACT Managing persistent pain has long been a difficult challenge, one that is heightened by the recent opiate use crisis. Although many potential solutions may exist, demonstrating their efficacy in a multicenter trial is a considerable obstacle. There is broad consensus that a nationwide clinical research network is necessary to promote innovation. In this proposal, we outline a Hub-spoke complex of academic medical centers with considerable experience in pain management clinical trials and biomarker validation. Our network will leverage existing resources to make clinical trial execution efficient and rapid. Our collection of spokes will provide maximum flexibility, ready to accommodate studies in any well characterized pain condition. Our experienced team will ensure high quality data collection and provide expert counsel to the overall Network leadership team.